


Supercorptober 2020

by annacec



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annacec/pseuds/annacec
Summary: 1 prompt for each day, happy supercorptober everyone!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160





	1. Fall

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, these are just random tid-bits from different universes and probably none of them will have any connection with the others.

1\. Fall

Lena finished up checking over one last last line of code, rubbing her forehead briefly before exiting the program and shutting her laptop. She had more to do, for sure, but even from all the way across the room she could practically _feel_ the energy that was coming off Kara in waves.

She had promised Kara they’d spend their Saturday together, figuring she could sneak into work for a few hours beforehand, but apparently when Kara said all day, she meant _all day_. It was only 8am but Kara was already vibrating as if she imbibed a whole pot of coffee actually capable of having an effect on her Kryptonian system, dressed in a flannel, leggings and boots combination that looked comfortable but completely inappropriate for National City’s balmy 78 degree weather.

With a sigh and jealous twinge at Kara’s ability to be such a morning person, Lena got up and met Kara in the doorway, her mood cheering noticeably as Kara handed her a still boiling hot cup of coffee. She took a sip, savoring the way the bitter notes of the black coffee tickled her tongue in a way that probably wasn’t actually pleasant but she had grown to love after years of using it as a lifeline.

Giving Kara a grin, she was about to ask about their plans for the day when she noticed Kara’s almost imperceptible shudder as she took a sip of her own drink. Whatever it was, Kara wasn’t enjoying it.

“What are you drinking?”

“Oh!” Kara beamed, “it’s a chai tea latte. Do you want to try some?”

Lena furrowed her brows. “No thank you. Why are you drinking that?” Kara’s usual go-to drink was a vanilla white mocha that had about Lena’s weekly intake of sugar in it, so she was surprised to hear Kara was drinking anything different. Sure, chai tea was still sweet, but not nearly as diabetes-causing.

Kara cocked her head as if she was wondering why Lena would even ask. “It’s fall.” If Kara had been a teenager, she would have added the word _‘duh’_ afterwards, her tone making it plain that she believed her words to be an obvious explanation. Lena quirked an eyebrow questioningly, prompting Kara to continue.

“You know!” Kara’s hands made some sort of meaningless gesture as she stumbled over her words. “It’s fall! Fall is the time for chai tea, apple picking, pumpkin carving and making leaf piles!”

“Okay. And you like those things?”

“Of course I do Lena!”

“But you don’t like chai tea?”

“Right. No – wait. I do… it’s okay. I guess I like the idea of it better than the actual thing, if that makes sense.”

Lena had the sudden realization that their day together would likely involve most, if not all of the ‘fall things’ on Kara’s list. Fall wasn’t her cup of tea, so to speak, but she’d do just about anything for Kara. But first things first – they’d have to switch out Kara’s drink, maybe for a pumpkin spice latte.


	2. Baking

2\. Baking

Walking down the hallway to her apartment, Lena started to smell the faintest hint of smoke as she neared her doorway. The stronger the scent got the more her heartbeat picked up in her chest and the faster she walked, her strides impressively long for her short stature and unpractical high heels. Her jaw was clenched and she was a hair’s length from a full on panic mode as she unlocked her door, fully expecting to see a completely trashed apartment, scorch marks on the walls from Supergirl’s heat vision occasionally missing it’s target.

To her surprise and great relief, her entire apartment wasn’t trashed, though her kitchen had certainly see better days. So had it’s occupant, Lena having to choke back a laugh as she took in the full impact of Kara post-baking. She was, in one work, a mess. Batter splattered on her shirt, bits of flour in her hair, fingers looking shiny and sticky from who knows what, and a little bit of something on the corner of her mouth that told Lena she’d been sampling as she went.

Whatever she had been baking wasn’t looking any better off, the charred remains of what Lena assumed to be cookies were crumbled on a baking tray and there was an attempt at donuts, gone very wrong by the way they were sitting in a pool of oil in a bowl.

“Hey babe!” Kara didn’t seem to be discouraged by her failures, if anything she looked even more determined as stirred the contents of a large bowl so vigorously the batter threatened to spill over. Lena smiled fondly and crept up behind Kara to help, gently placing her hands on Kara’s to slow them down.

“When it says ‘beat’, it doesn’t mean you have to pummel it. You want it to be light and fluffy. Or… I think so anyway. Probably. What is this supposed to be?”

“Pumpkin spice macaroons.”

Lena gently pressed Kara’s hands so she would set the bowl down – they might as well start over now, there was no way Kara’s flat mixture was anything close to the fluffy batter. Luckily, baking was quite a lot like science, and Lena was quite good at science.

“Ok. Let’s start over, maybe? Do we have enough eggs?”

“Yeah, for sure! I figured I’d be baking a lot since it's fall so I bought like, 12 dozen. If we have extra later I’ll just make myself eggs for breakfast this week.”

Sure enough, Lena opened her fridge to find it fully stocked with eggs, butter, cream and various other staples. Even though they had been dating for awhile, they were new to living together, and while it was one thing to know how many calories Kara needed to sustain her metabolism, it was another thing entirely to see it first hand. As crazy as it seemed, Kara really could finish off all of those eggs before they went bad.

The macaroons, despite the rocky start, were a huge success and the double batch they made was polished off by the time the day was over. Kara made quick work of the cleanup during her resulting sugar high. Lena’s kitchen would live another day – barely.


	3. Dancing

3\. Dancing

Kara loved dancing. She didn’t usually sweat, but something about the combination of the heat of the club, the alien alcohol and Lena’s close proximity was doing _things_ to her. She was hot and flushed, so much so that strings of her blonde hair were beginning to stick to her forehead and she could feel her blouse starting to catch at the small of her back. The environment of the club was almost overwhelming but not in a bad way, more of a big way that made everything feel like it was happening fast and slow at once. Or that could just be the alcohol. Either way, Kara was having a great time and didn’t spare a thought to how she’d be feeling the next morning when the alien strength alcohol would deliver an alien strength hangover. That was a problem for future-Kara.

The beat of the music was loud and insistent in her ears but she ignored it in favor of the more exciting rhythm of Lena’s heart, thrumming quickly in her chest as she moved. Their whole group of friends were out together for the first time in awhile that night, at first dancing together in a sort of semi circle and then branching off into the couples. Or, well, the couples and then her and Lena. Brainy and Nia were still close by, but Kelly and Alex had disappeared and she was decidedly not thinking about where to. She didn’t have to try that hard to forget that little detail though, as it was really easy to focus her slightly blurry thoughts onto one person and one person only. Lena.

Lena, who was dancing so prettily that she was attracting the attention of men and women alike. Lena, who was looking at Kara from a few yards away with wide pleading eyes, beckoning for her to come over and save her from the man that was not so subtly trying to sneak up behind her. Kara was in motion immediately, sliding in and around Lena in one practiced motion that spoke of the many times she had done this – of the countless admirers who had tried and failed to get Lena’s attention. Kara tightened her arms around Lena almost unconsciously at the thought, bringing her closer to her body until their movements resembled more of a grind than dancing. Kara got even hotter, her blood pulsing into her cheeks and somewhere decidedly further south.

Lena’s eyes were really green up close. Wow. Kara tried to keep her gaze on them and not let her eyes drop to where Lena’s lips were parted with the exertion, her lipstick slightly smeared but somehow looking all the better for it. She definitely wasn’t going to let her eyes drift down even further, down Lena’s long neck to her collarbones and the more than hints of cleavage displayed by her tight black shirt. Her hands itched to touch, more than the loose grip she had on Lena’s waist, but she didn’t dare. Wouldn’t chance interrupting the moment, the small window of time where she could imagine that they were dancing close because it meant something. That they weren’t just dancing close because that’s what friends do, or whatever.

Lena smiled, or maybe it was more of a smirk. There was something wicked in her eyes as she slotted closer to Kara until their bodies were pressed flush together, sliding and wedging a long, leather clad leg between Kara’s. Lena’s breath was hot at her neck and she was so close she could feel Lena’s nose brushing her ear. Kara lost tract of the music and lost herself in Lena, giving in and gripping a hip tightly in her hands, her other hand sliding up to play in the baby hairs at Lena’s neck.

The song was over and Lena tensed. Kara tensed too – waiting and bracing herself for the loss of when Lena inevitably pulled away, but it never happened. Lips brushed her neck, once, twice. Lena looked at Kara and Kara looked at Lena, eyes meeting and silently communicating, saying what neither were brave enough to voice. In agreement they crashed together, their bodies still but their lips and tongues dancing, and despite the newness they were just as together, just as in sync. Kara _really_ loved dancing.


	4. Dog

_Gosh._ They were all so cute. Kara walked down the hall of the animal shelter looking at each dog as she passed, taking in all of their little faces – some sad, some excited, some scared. She wanted to save them, to take them all, but she knew she couldn’t. She was here for a very specific reason, and so she steeled herself and walked past all of the pleading faces. She’d know what she was looking for when she found it.

In one of the last kennels in the back, Kara found it. The dog was medium sized with long legs and a thick, wavy black coat that gleamed in the low lights of the kennel. As soon as she saw her, Kara paused, locking eyes with the dog and walking closer to the gate when the dog seemed to smile back at her, lolling its tongue out and jumping up onto the gate to greet her.

“Hi.” Kara spoke softy, not wanting to scare her, and placed her hand up to the gate. The dog whimpered softly, pressing her head and body up against the wire to get closer to Kara, wagging her tail like crazy. Kara chucked. Yes, this was definitely the one.

Soft footsteps signaled the arrival of the staff member who had let Kara in to look at the dogs after processing her application. The footsteps stopped, the woman watching Kara and the dog for a moment before the woman spoke up.

“She’s new, just came in yesterday. Seems really smart but she’s not usually this friendly. Looks like you two might be a good match.”

Kara grinned, looking down at the dog’s practically matching expression. Yes, they would be a good match.

With some pleading and two pairs of puppy dog eyes, Kara managed to leave the shelter with the dog less than an hour later, after promising and signing a contract stating that she’d bring the dog back the next week for her spay appointment. Originally, they had wanted to keep her until after the operation, but Kara was insistent that she’d be taking her home today, and luckily got her way.

It was a long walk from the shelter to the DEO but they were both enthusiastic, Kara stopping every few minutes to pet her and scratch behind her eyes. Much to Kara’s delight, they even took a short pause playing in a nearby park after she got dragged towards the geese.

When they finally got to their destination it was almost dark, but there was still life in the building. The surprised look on Alex’s face when she took in Kara’s new additional was comical, her eyes bulging and jaw gaping.

“Is that…?”

“Yup. It’s Lena alright.”

Lena yipped indignantly when Kara and Alex burst out laughing, and a few minutes later when the alien tech they had recovered from the latest big-bad had turned Lena back into herself, she turned to the two with a glare.

“Not _one_ word about this, you understand?”


	5. Family

5\. Family

Lena smiled as she felt her wife’s arms wrap around her from behind, settling into place on her stomach where the swell, just newly noticeable through clothing, could be clearly felt. Kara’s hands stroked Lena’s belly soothingly, once, twice, before stilling and resting there. Lena felt Kara’s head settle onto her shoulder and she turned her own head to reach Kara’s lips, giving her a soft peck.

“How’s my two favorite girls doing today?”

To be honest, there were a lot of reasons Lena didn’t love being pregnant. To name a few - morning sickness, her swollen ankles and feet that no longer fit into most of her impressive shoe collection, the constant feeling of having to pee. And then there were the _emotions._ So strong and sudden that even her formidable walls couldn’t keep them contained. Gone was the stone-faced Lena Luthor of old, replaced by the much more human Lena Luthor-Danvers who had the unfortunate habit of crying into her decaf far too frequently. If she could have seen her future self 10 years ago… well, she’d never have believed it.

Some days she wanted nothing more than to curse at Kara for getting her into this situation. To find some sort of strange alien technology that could body-swap them for a day so that Kara could get a chance to feel what Lena was feeling, to share just a bit of her discomfort. However, there were many things Lena _loved_ about being pregnant, and most days she enjoyed it, loving the way her body felt while creating new life. She felt so alive and happy and even though she was so sensitive that everything felt raw, she felt _everything_ , and it was kind of incredible. There was also the fact that somehow, being pregnant led to that most days, she wanted nothing more than to climb Kara like a tree.

This was one of those days.

She settled her weight back onto Kara, sinking into the embrace and letting her head loll slightly to the side. “We’re good. Missed you though.”

Lena’s voice was soft, lower and needier than she usually let it get but she was pregnant goddamn it and she was allowed to be a bit needy. Kara chuckled into her hair, her grasp around Lena tightening and changing from a soothing touch to something decidedly more intense. When Kara’s lips latched on her neck she gasped out loud, her blood already beginning to pump faster and harder, arousal blooming in her gut.

“You missed me, huh? I missed you too.”

Lena needed little to no warm-up these days and it was only minutes later that Kara’s hand was diving into her panties, rubbing her slick sex firmly in just the right way that came from years and years of practice. It took even less time for Lena to fall over the edge, trembling in Kara’s hold and supporting herself on the counter in front of her.

When she had caught her breath she moved to return the favor, but Kara shook her head.

“I’m okay. Can we just snuggle for a bit?”

They moved to their favorite spot, Lena lounging on the end of the couch with the chaise. Kara’s head rested in her lap pressing against her belly, listening to the heartbeats of her family.


	6. Warm

6\. Warm 

Lena couldn’t understand for the longest time how Kara could always be so warm. It was a source of endless fascination for her and she used it as a weak justification to continuously touch Kara or invade her space in some way. She held hands with Kara since her own were cold, not because she liked the contact or because Kara’s hands were big and soft and engulfed Lena’s in just the right way. She stood overly close to Kara to share her body heat, not because she liked the feeling of being tucked underneath Kara’s arm or because of the deep sense of safety and belonging it gave her. She tucked her nose into Kara’s neck so she wouldn’t get frostbite, not because Kara smelled absolutely divine and the combination of her shampoo and laundry detergent was akin to a security blanket to Lena. She refused to acknowledge the fact that National City never got truly cold enough to warrant any of these behaviors – especially since Lena had lived so many years in Metropolis. No, no. It was just because Kara was warm.

When she found out Kara was Supergirl, the illusion shattered, and somehow Kara’s warmth became just another one of the things in their relationship that had been a lie. Or, well, built on lies, if not a lie in and of itself. Kara was warm, it was true, but the reason behind it was because she was Kryptonian, not because she ran hot or had a fast metabolism or whatever excuses she had always come up with. Lena, with full knowledge of how illogical it was, had always liked to that Kara always being warm and her always being cold was just another sign of how compatible they were. Fire and ice, ying and yang, opposites attract. All those horribly sappy and altogether sickening romantic ideas that Lena hated herself just a little bit for wanting. Once she found out the truth, it stung her pride almost as much as it hurt her heart. She spend many months lamenting herself for being so naive, so stupid, so trusting. It had all been an illusion, one she should have been able to see through.

But Kara was warm, addictingly so, and eventually no matter how much Lena tried to remain frozen, to ice Kara out and banish her from her life, she melted. It was a slow, gradual progression, like when winter turns to spring and the large accumulation of snow starts to give way. At first the progress seemed insignificant, but eventually looking around there was so much water that Lena just knew there was no use fighting, and so she succumbed. Instead of hiding from the warmth she basked in it, hoping and praying not to get burned again.

Lena never thought they would get there, but when Kara and Lena finally rebuilt their relationship it was with stronger stuff – a partnership made up of confessions and truths and sometimes hard conversations. Opening up to Kara after the betrayal was one of the hardest things Lena had ever done but also the most worthwhile. The end result was similar and yet entirely different from their past friendship, a relationship where Lena could no longer and didn’t even try to deny her feelings. Kara was her sun.


	7. Yellow

7\. Yellow

Lena let out a low hiss as Kara rolled her hips, dragging the strap out of Lena with one long, smooth motion, the ridges and the flared head catching at all the right spots along the way, before pushing it back in again, not stopping until it was fully sheathed and bottoming out inside of Lena. Her had spun with ecstasy as she basked in the feeling, loving the way her eyes had seemed to find permanent residence in the back of her head. Her arms and ankles were limp, having long since given up fighting her restraints and instead focusing her energy on how her entire being had somehow narrowed down to the feelings and sensations Kara was causing in her cunt.

Lena was being well and truly _fucked,_ which she wasn’t always in the mood for, but when she was? Well, there wasn’t much that could top it. Today, after a long and horrible day at work filled with stress and hard decisions, she had been more than just in the mood for it. She had _needed_ it. Needed the untethered feeling she got a few minutes in when tears would start leaking from the corners of her eyes with just how _good_ it was, needed the way she lost her inhibitions and any sense of shame and cried out Kara’s name, for mercy or for more she never quite knew. Needed the way her brain would finally shut the hell up afterwards. Lena Luthor loved a good fucking, and Kara was usually happy to oblige.

That day Lena had needed it so much she asked for a very specific thing, something she knew she’d both regret and relish asking for. She had asked Kara to tie her up, not touch her clit, and keep fucking her until she came from the penetration alone. Lena _could_ come from just the strap, and she had before, especially with the ridged one, but usually she was too impatient and when she got really wet and needy she’d just grind herself on Kara or slip her hand down to rub at her own clit to push herself over the edge. The few times she had orgasmed just from the penetration it had taken some time but the result was shattering, leaving her boneless in the aftermath, and today Lena needed that more than anything.

Which led to her current position – at Kara’s mercy, spread eagle, and absolutely desperate to come. So desperate her hips bucked with every thrust, meeting Kara’s hips with a strained little whimper as she tried to get it a little faster, a little harder. But Kara was true to her word and keep steady, ever so slowly but steadily building Lena up. The peak, once she got there, would be devastating in the best possible way, but the climb was excruciating. Lena gasped and panted and cried as the lights flashed behind her eyes. She was so close but her orgasm felt somehow out of reach and suddenly the desperation made her get further away instead of closer. She began to get in her head again and with frustration, called out the word “yellow”.

Everything stopped immediately, Kara withdrawing gently and looking at Lena with big worried eyes.

“Hey. What do you need? Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

Lena panted, catching her breath and taking comfort in the soothing eye contact with Kara. “Yes. I just, I just need a minute.” Kara nodded and smoothed her hands over Lena, wiping away her tears and making gentle little noises until Lena nodded and signaled she was ready to go again.

This time she kept her eyes on Kara, and after just a few strokes was just where she had left off but this time she was was hurtling towards the edge with no turning back. Kara, always so in tune with her needs, sped up just the slightest bit and adjusted her angle to make sure the head brushed just the right spot on every withdraw. When she came it it was an explosion and then finally, everything was quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late but y'all get some smut so... ;) Today's will be out soon!


	8. Beach

8\. Beach

Kara finally felt grounded again as she finished her walk on the beach in Midvale near Eliza’s. It was past midnight and normal humans wouldn’t be able to see much, but to Kara the beach was even more beautiful this way. Quiet, lacking the usual smattering of beach towels, lunch coolers and screaming children. When she had first gotten to Earth she had hated the dark after spending so long in her pod, but she grew to love it once she realized it could be a refuge from the over-stimulation of her days. She could look out at the moon reflecting on the water and feel peace.

Kara wasn’t overstimulated, per say, but she was overwhelmed. Lena had come to spend their first Thanksgiving together as a couple in Midvale and between Lena and Eliza and Alex and the superfriends who had all tagged along, everyone Kara loved was there. It was wonderful and happy and they had had a great time, Kara eating an impressive amount of turkey even for a Kryptonian, but afterwards when the chaos died down and the food coma passed, Kara just needed a minute.

Having everyone all together was wonderful but somehow made the absences sharper. What would it be like if she was as close to Clark as she was to Alex, would they have as many inside jokes? Would he playfully tackle her when she tried to sneak a bite of pie before dinner? Would Jeremiah have laughed at Alex’s antics or scolded her when she was caught necking whiskey at 11am? And what would Kara’s parents have thought of Earth? Or of Lena?

She was incredibly grateful for everything she had and tried to remind herself of that without diminishing the value of what she had lost. She was working on it in therapy, at the recommendation of Kelly, and it was getting better. Lena helped a lot too – as much as Kara was there for Lena, Lena was there for Kara as well, and after putting all the secrets behind them they were about as close as two people could get.

Kara thought about the small box sitting at the bottom of a full box of fruit loops in their apartment at home, and smiled. It really was a genius hiding place – Lena would never open the box for her own purposes and she’d never throw away Kara’s food. She had considered proposing on this trip, but she knew Lena, and Lena would prefer something private, just the two of them. It wasn’t quite time yet anyway, but it would be soon. Maybe she’d even do it on the beach.

When she got back to the house Lena was waiting for her on the porch, looking beautiful even in her sleep rumpled state. The moonlight reflected brightly off of her pale skin and her hand as she reached out to grasp Kara’s.

“Where have you been? I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Couldn’t sleep, I took a walk on the beach. Actually, it’s a really nice night. Want to come walk with me for a bit?”

Lena nodded, and they wandered back to the beach. Normally it was a place she liked to be alone, but for Lena, she could make an exception.


	9. Luthor

9\. Luthor

Lena stared down at the baby on her chest, in awe and not quite believing her eyes. She was holding _her daughter_. The baby was perfect, all pink and wrinkly and new. It was insane how tiny she was, and Lena didn’t know if it was supposed to be that way or if her daughter was just small. It was hard to tell who she looked more like in the face, since she had only been born an hour before, but Lena liked to think that their daughter had Kara’s lips and nose, though the shape of her face seemed to more closely resemble Lena’s.

She didn’t have much hair at all yet but what was there was light, a tawny brown color, which honestly wasn’t a surprise considering Kara’s hair and the fact that Lena’s hair had been much lighter when she was a child. Her eyes, when she deemed to open them between bouts of screaming, were light as well. She knew very well that most babies were born with blue eyes and it was impossible to tell the color of them for awhile, but she wondered if they would stay blue or if they would go green like hers. She hoped for the former.

If the baby had come out a mini-me of Kara, Lena would have been ecstatic. When she originally found out she was pregnant she was overjoyed for about a minute before she dove straight into a self-loathing spiral in which she lamented the fact that she would be passing her genes – Luthor genes, onto an innocent baby that had done nothing to deserve them. Kara had been quick to reassure her and talk her through the panic, though it certainly wasn’t the last episode of it’s kind during Lena’s pregnancy.

Kara was sitting by her side, both of them simply staring at the baby as she nursed. Lena knew that they needed to think of a name – she’d made lists and lists of them, it wasn’t like she was unprepared, but they had both agreed they would wait until they met her to give her a name. Now that she was here the decision seemed impossibly big and important, and it wasn’t just the first name she was worrying about.

When she and Kara had gotten married, they’d both kept their names. They joking used a hyphenated version sometimes around the house, but with Kara’s growing fame in the journalism industry and Lena’s name in big tech, it just hadn’t seemed practical or necessary to go through the whole process of changing _both_ of their names. Lena had actually offered to change it to Danvers, but Kara had been against it. Kara was a Danvers, but more than that she was a Zor-El. If Lena was going to take her name, Kara would have wanted it to be her _real_ one, which wasn’t an option unless they wanted to out Kara to the world as Supergirl. So they left the names as they were, and it wasn’t an issue.

“What do you think? Luna? Leila? Lily?”

Lena had been against the L names at first too – wanting to balk tradition just for the sake of it, but the idea grew on her and it was one of the things they had decided on before the birth,

“Leila...” Lena tried it out on her tongue, looking down at her daughter who was still suckling contentedly. She knew what came next, and took a big breath. With Kara at her side, she was confident that the bad aspects of the Luthor genetics had no chance. Their daughter would grow up with so much love, so much happiness, it couldn’t be any other way.

“Leila Luthor-Danvers.”


	10. Ice

10\. Ice

“Which power of yours is the least useful, would you say?”

Lena and Kara were lounging on Kara’s couch after game night, the rest of the group already dispersed, leaving them alone together in the quiet of the night. They were finally at a point that they could comfortably discuss Kara’s alienness without hurt feelings flaring up again, and Lena was taking full advantage of it. There were _many_ things she had wanted to ask Supergirl over the years, and now knowing that it had been Kara all along, well, Lena had some catching up to do.

“Hmm...” Kara hummed thoughtfully, tilting her head slightly to the side like she did while thinking particularly hard. “Probably the freeze breath. It’s not usually super, no pun intended, useful during fights and it’s not like I have much else to use it for in daily life. One time my ice cream melted after I left it out and I tried to use it to re-freeze it, but it didn’t really work very well. It got really icy and tasted kinda freezer burnt.”

Lena laughed at Kara’s horrified face – of course she would consider damaging her ice cream to be practically a crime.

However, now she was determined to think up more uses for Kara’s freeze breath. There _had_ to be something. Her mind immediately went to the gutter, which she wasn’t exactly proud of, but it was what it was. She couldn’t help but want to tease Kara with it, just a little bit.

“There’s not anything else you could use it for?” Lena’s voice tilted down sensually at the end in perfect combination with her raised eyebrow and smoldering look.

There was a pause. Kara open her mouth a little bit, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at Lena, clearly not understanding her hidden meaning.

“No…?”

Lena blinked slowly at Kara – willing her to get it and suddenly regretting her decision to tease her. She certainly hadn’t counted on having to explain. When another moment passed in a weird silence, Lena sighed to herself.

“Well… sometimes _in the bedroom_ people like a little change in temperature. Some people use ice, but...”

“Oh!” Kara looked a bit shocked before she turned bright red, looking down at her hands and giggling awkwardly. “Right. Yeah. I guess… yeah it would probably work for that. We should try it sometime! Not we, me… I… I should try it. When I have someone to try it with, I mean. Cause I don’t now… and erhm… oh shucks.”

Lena laughed good-naturedly at Kara while her words seared themselves into Lena’s brain, bringing with them many images that turned Lena the opposite of icy. _We should try it sometime._


	11. Travel

Airplanes were not Lena’s friends. Nor were helicopters, or any other sorts of flying transportation. She really wished (and invested large amounts of money towards) there was a high-speed train system throughout the United States, though that was really more of a pipe dream at this point. Cars were too slow for her schedule, and with her business trips taking her all across the country and around the world, Lena was stuck with airplanes. Not even her self-flying plane made her feel completely secure, especially after the debacle coming back from Kaznia. No, Lena Luthor did _not_ like flying.

Except for with Kara.

Flying while holding onto Supergirl bridal-style was a whole other type of experience, and Lena really wished it were practical to fly Supergirl Airlines to Japan instead. However, between the winds and the cold and the speed, it really wasn’t healthy for a human to be flown that far or that fast, and certainly wouldn’t be comfortable. A few minutes flight back to her apartment from the DEO was one thing, but a long distance flight was completely different and unfortunately out of the question. Which led to her boarding her jet for the third time this month, bracing herself for hours of confinement and another week away from her girlfriend.

When she got on board and saw Kara sitting in one of the plush leather chairs, her feet already kicked up and a complementary drink in her hand, Lena’s jaw dropped.

“Kara?”

“Hi! Surprise?”

“I thought you had to work?”

Kara grinned at her. “I do! I am, actually. You see, with the right amount of persuasion, I managed to get Snapper to think that the people of National City will really care about the presentations happening at the Tokyo biomedical device conference!”

Lena nodded slowly. “And your… _other_ job?” She was aware of that the staff milling around, checking the plane before takeoff, so she didn’t specify further.

“Oh, yeah. Well, I have some serious vacation time built up with that, and so I asked a friend to cover for me for a bit. This might sound a bit strange, but I really haven’t gotten to travel that much. And I missed you and wanted to spend more time with you, even if you’ll be busy most of the time”

Lena was honestly touched at the surprise and was really happy that Kara had thought of it, she herself had just been resigned to spend the week missing Kara. Now though… maybe the flight and the trip wouldn’t be so bad, after all. After a few minutes all the checks were done and the crew disembarked, leaving Lena and Kara alone on the self-flying plane as it taxied out to the jetway.

Previously, Lena had been a little skeptical of whether she was a member of the mile-high club, because did it really count if you were flying with a Superhero? But by the time they got to Japan… they were both _platinum_ members.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @annaceccc!


End file.
